1. Field
The present writing relates to a collection of tools useful for writers. Specifically, the present writing relates to a method and system that electronically stores and retrieves information related to song writing. However, the teachings in this writing are applicable to numerous fields in the teaching of a collection of necessary resources that are programmed to interact with one another to enhance the memory and resources at hand for the mind for all types of output. Further, while this writing has presented the tools in a system, the tools could be used independently or in a mixed mode. One should consider the system a modular one wherein parts can be used separately or together in various combinations.
2. Description of Related Art
The art of writing can sometimes be difficult and writers often face a blank sheet of paper looking for an idea or direction that will trigger inspiration. When the writer finds an idea and hopefully inspiration follows, it becomes even more important that the writer have quick and easy access to rhymes, SOUND-ALIKES™ sources, phrases and song-related information and features. If too much time is spent on research and problem solving, inspiration can evaporate and disappear as quickly as it came.
Today's rhyming and phrasal dictionaries can be cumbersome and limited. Current rhyming dictionaries generally contain only perfect rhymes and ignore words that are not perfect rhymes but are close enough to be pleasing to the ear. These rhymes, close but not perfect, are herein referred to as SOUND-ALIKES words. Providing only perfect rhymes results in a limited list of rhymes for most words, and in some cases, words with no rhymes whatsoever. Therefore, having access to SOUND-ALIKES words, as well as perfect rhymes, expands the rhyming possibilities and gives the writer a greater list of rhymes from which to choose.
Alternative pronunciations are also generally ignored in most rhyming dictionaries. A rhyming dictionary that provides SOUND-ALIKES words as well as alternative pronunciation is needed and would be an invaluable asset.
Current phrasal dictionaries are usually collections of clichés, dated phrases and sayings that tend to exclude contemporary sayings, phrases and word combinations. They also do not allow the writer to be specific. The time and research required to find only the phrases that contain a specific word or end in a word that rhymes with a specific word is long, arduous, and impractical. A comprehensive phrasal dictionary that contains both traditional and contemporary phrases, and a design that would allow the user to be specific by giving the writer the ability to search on phrases that rhyme or contain a specific word is needed and would be an invaluable asset.
Songwriters can have multiple songs in progress at the same time. These songs may involve one or more different co-writers. Organizing and keeping track of the lyrics, sketches and melodies of multiple songs can be a daunting task. Lyric sheets and cassette tapes that contain melodic references are often mislabeled, misplaced or lost. A system that would allow writers to organize and preserve songs in progress, including the rhymes, phrases, and reference materials collected to that song, as well as those songs they have completed, is needed and would be an invaluable asset.
Songwriters usually do not copyright a song until it is commercially recorded. This leaves that song unprotected for however long that period of time may be. A quick, easy and inexpensive way to register and prove a date of creation is needed and would be an invaluable asset.